Another Time with Loki
by AngelicFortune
Summary: Loki has returned. He's escaped from his punishment on Asgard. He's alot more powerful than before. And he has taken a girl captive who has seen Asgard. Will he learn to love? If he does, will Anna love him back? And what will happen when he learns of Anna's past? Only time will tell all secrets that are hidden within the mind. PLZ REVIEW! THEY ARE MY MOTIVATION! Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Loki Returns

Yes. I have only written one story. But I absolutly love The Avengers! And i have had this idea stuck in my head since i have wached the movie. Hopefully, you guys will like my story. FOREWARNING- its my AU. My OC. If anyone wants to use my OC, please be courteous and ask. :) I hope you guys like the story enough to like it and review.

The warmth of summer was in the air. I laid back in the grass. Everything was calm. People were walking, talking, the norm for a park. That was when everything in my life changed. A bolt of emerald green energy shot down to the ground to my right. And what appeared from that green bolt of energy sent chills down my spine.

A man, dressed in green and black leather was kneeling on the ground. Massive horns curled away from the helmet on his head. Black hair curled away from his neck. Green eyes looked around, studying the environment. Then they stopped on me. They narrowed in anger.

_Loki POV_

I had returned to Midgard. Even after The Avengers had humiliated me. I had escaped from my punishment in Asgard. The fools. They had thought that they could trap me, keep me contained, change me to follow their ways. No. Noone could change me. I was Loki, God of Mischief. Silvertongue of all lies. But I was back. And I would get my revenge! The Avengers would pay for what they had done to me.

I was looking around what the Midgardians called a park. Everyone was running. The little cowards. Then I noticed that one woman wasn't. She was just sitting there, staring at me with emerald eyes. My eyes narrowed in anger that she was doing nothing but sitting on the ground, not running, not even bowing, but sitting there.

"Well?" the woman said with annoyance. "Are you just going to sit there all day? Or are you going to move away? This is the one day I don't have work and I'd like to enjoy it without you staring at me!"

"Maybe you should run, little Midgardian. Run to The Avengers like you should," I sneered. "Let them know that Loki is back."

"And why should I care who you are, hhmm? I'm not moving! The only way I will move is if you make me, Mr. Im-Loki-With-The-Most-Embarassing-Hat-On-Ever!" she said to me in a mocking voice.

I walked over to her and grabbed her, not noticing the screams or pounding fists in my back. There would be enough time to teach her to be humble after I'm done with The Avengers.

_Anna POV_

As soon the words left my mouth, I regretted it. The man, Loki, picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I screamed and started pounding my fists into the hard leather on his back, ignoring the pain of scraping away layers of skin on my hands. I soon stopped for fear of tiring myself out. As soon as I did, I was set down on the ground. I started running as soon as Loki had let go of me. The moment I started running I was stopped. Fingers curled themselves into my hair, and flung me back. I hit the ground and whimpered in pain. Looking up, I saw green eyes. Green eyes without mercy, without emotions, and without compassion. As I looked into his eyes, I knew I would never escape. And that was when my head split onto two. I screamed as something dug into my mind without mercy.

_Loki POV_

When she stopped screaming and pounding my back, I set her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground though, she took off running; her hair flying beind her as she ran. My hand darted towrds her hair and twisting my fingers in her hair, I pulled her backwards. She hit the ground and whimpered in pain. For a moment and short one at that, I felt pity. But that vanished as soon as it came. She looked into my eyes. I know what she saw. Merciless, emotionless, compassionless. The eyes of a snake. The moment she realized she would never escape, I dug into her mind. Ignoring her screams and pleas, I dug into her mind looking for information. Then I saw her name. Anna Sral. I looked through he memories. Nothing was of importance. At least that was what I thought until I saw Asgard. This mere human had seen Asgard. This... Anna, had seen Asgard. But the memory had been buried, lost, forgotten.

I withdrew from her mind, but letting the pain linger for a moment. She looked up at me, green eyes glistening with unshed tears. With that last pleading look, she fainted. From the pain most likely. I stooped over and picked her up, cradling her to my chest. Looking down at her, I saw the last tear that shimmmered on her temple before being drawn into her hair.

I transported Anna and myself to an abanded warehouse, I summoned a bed with my magic. It appeared instantaniously. I lay Anna down on the bed with a gentleness I didn't know I had. I then sat on the ground, meditating and nursing my energy back to its full potential for the upcoming battle between me and The Avengers. A last malicious smile passed over my lips before the meditating overtook me.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

Chapter 2- Awakening

A/N- Another chapter. I just hope you guys will review on my chapters. They are magical wonders. They help me lotz people :) Plz read, review, and favorite! P.S. to those who read the last chapter, sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to get the basic begining for the story done and posted :)

* * *

_Anna_ _POV_

I first became aware of my surroundings. I was lying on a bed. I could hear nothing around me except for my gentle breaths and someone else breathing. The other person was breathing slowly in and out. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my environment. Chains were hanging from the ceiling, oil stained the concrete, and the air smelled musty and dank. Despite how the surroundings were, I was laying on a bed. I looked over to where I had heard the other breathing. There, with his legs crossed over themselves like a prezel, was Loki. The man who had kidnapped me. The man who was holding me captive. The man who had pried into my past, digging up memories that no one needed to know about. I silently rose up from the bed and stalked over to him. Just as I was reaching out to him, his eyes snapped open. Green eyes glared at me from within the semi-darkness. I slowly, painstakingly, pulled my hand back; acting as though nothing had just happened. Acting as though I hadn't tried to touch him.

* * *

_ Loki POV_

I had been meditating for just over a day when her breathing changed. The easy, soft breath of sleep had changed. Now they were breaths of someone who had just awakened. I kept my eyes closed and let my breath pass through my mouth in slow, easy breaths. I heard her look around, taking in what I hadn't bothered to. Then the barely audible squek of springs alerted me to her movements. Anna had gotten up and was moving towards me. When I was sure she was near me, I snapped my eyes open. When I realized she had been reaching out to touch me, I started glaring at her. She slowly pulled her hand back, acting as though nothing had ever happened.

"Well Anna," I sneered. "Aren't you going to apologize?"

"For what," she snapped at me. She was starting to get on my nerves with her rudeness.

"For interupting my meditation," I growled at her.

"No! I will not apologize to you! You kidnapped me and now you expect me to apologize for nothing!" She shrieked at me. I winced in pain at her inhuman like scream.

I took in he appearance. Long cinnamon brown hair flowed to her waist. Green eyes glowed with anger at me. Porcelain skin was flushed in anger. She looked like a doll. Clothing her in something more suitable than shorts and a shirt would make her more... desirable. Except for her temper, she was beauty incarnated. Everything about her, her porcelain skin flushed with anger, her emerald eyes shinig with fury, her cinnamon colored hair practically whipping around her in her fury made her seem ideal. As ideal as a goddess of vengence. I smirked at the sight of her. And just as her fury came it went. Disappeared without a trace of it being there. I waved my hand at her, silencing her shrieks of fury with a simple spell. As soon as nothing came out of her throat, her eyes anrrowed and shined furiously even more than they had before.

"If you promise to be good and not scream like that anymore, I'll remove the magic keeping you from speaking. Shake your head if you promise, little Anna," I said with a smirk.

With a look of pure hatred, she nodded. I waved my hand again and just like that she could speak.

She thought for a moment, obviously chooosing her words carefully. "How long am I to stay here, Loki?" she said, pronouncing my name like it was a snake about to bite.

"I have decided to keep you until I figure out something. Something I doubt you remember." I said carefully, not wanting to risk her shrieks of anger.

* * *

_ Anna POV_

I thought carefully before saying anything as I did not want to be silenced again. "How long am I to stay here, Loki?" I acted as thpugh his name were a snake about to bite.

"I have decided to keep you until I figure out something. Something I doubt you remember." he said carefully.

I couldn't hide the panic in my eyes. He had seen my memory of Asgard. My home world. In Asgard, I had been a powerful spellcaster. But I had been banished from Asgard, sent to live on Midgard for eternity. Banished for reasons unknown to everyone but King Odin. Unknown to even me.

"And what would I not remember? Something in my memory, that you have pried into without my permission, has captured your interest. Bur I will not give up my secrets willingly. You would have to force them out of me!" I snarled at Loki, throwing in what anger and malice I had left.

Suddenly, my stomach growled, voicing its hunger. I looked at the conrete, concentrating my gaze on a spot of oil that stained the ground. "I believe that after one day of sleeping, you have grown hungry. All you need to do is ask, and I shall supply you with what you need." Loki said.

Not wanting to show weakness because of my bodily needs, I ignored him. I sulked back into my bed and lay down in its comforting warmth.

* * *

_Loki POV_

I watched as Anna sulked back to her bed. I sighed at her lack of manners. As she fell asleep, I went over to her. Sitting by the bed, I wached her sleep. I closed my eyes and sent out a probing tendril of my conciousness. I touched her thoughts and was sucked into her dreams and subconciousness.

My last thought was nothing. I thought nothing as I was sucked into the dreams and thoughts of little Anna.

* * *

** A/N- This chapter was a little bit longer than the last one. I really hope you guys will review. They help me make the chapters faster :) Anyways, I would love it if you guys would give me advice, or just commented about anything in the story. I think I out in some really funny parts so far :) **

**-AngelicFortune**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter** 3- Chaotic Thoughts, Dreams, and Lives**

* * *

_xXxDragonxPhoenixxXx- Anna was banished because of a fortune that was told (I'll go into depth about that later in the story). The fortune was told to the AllFather, Odin, right before Anna was banished. Anna never knew why she was banished because if she knew, just like the title of this chapter says, lives would be chaotic, everyones thoughts and dreams would all be chaotic. :) BTW- Thanks for the review!_

**A/N- I am hoping to make this chapter a lot longer than the previous two chapters. :) And I love love love reviews! tell me what you want in the next chapter, and I'll try to mix it into the plot. Thank you much!**

** _-AngelicFortune_**

* * *

As I went further into her dreams, everything changed. Where memories had been slashed and torn apart, here everything was calm and whole. Memories passed in a blur and suddenly I was nowhere. Looking around showed me nothing but a figure standing alone. This figure was a figment of Anna's imagination. I was sure of it until I got close to it. Hair, black as ebony, whipped around her. Lips as red as blood. Her eyes were closed.

"Hello," I called out softly, fearing what would happen. My stomach twisted itself over and over. An old fear engulfed me. One that came from when I was a child. I shook myself, pushing the fear aside. Reaching out, I grasped her shoulder shaking her.

Suddenly I was flying. Flying backwards as I was pushed away. I looked at the woman, wondering. My eyes met hers and all I saw was black. No color existed in her eyes. Everything was dark and miserable. Everything was filled with pain and suffering. No joy, no hope, no love lived in that world.

I realized at that moment that this must be Anna's way of protecting what she had. By making a fear as old as time rise up, engulf themselves in it. Make tham leave of their own free will. I smiled at this pitiful excuse of defense. I walked forward towards the wraith. It came at me, and slashed my arm. Fiery pain exploded as soon as she had clawed her way down, past muscle, past sinew, down to the bone. I waved my hand at her and she vanished. Trying as hard as I could, I tried to heal myself. For some odd reason, I couldn't heal myself. A light shined, and a door appeared. It opened, and Anna came out. She had her back to me, not even noticing I was there. She locked the door, and turned around.

The moment Anna saw me, she turned into the goddess of fury once again. Her hair whipped around her in a storm of fury. Eyes glowed with animal like fury. She came at me, running as fast as she could, hands outstretched. Behind the fury, I could see, panic, horror,and fear. She grabbed my arm, the one cut down to the bone and I hissed in pain. She was oblivious to my pain. Anna and I were flying back, back through her slashed, chaotic dreams, back through her chaotic thoughts. And finally back to our bodies.

* * *

** Anna POV**

When I stepped through the door into my mind, everything was just a jumbled mess. My defense, an image of a creature I had met during my readings, guarded me. I could tell someone was inside, but I couldn't tell who. Hurrying, I put up my defenses and walked out. Immeadiatly, I could see my outer defense had been cast aside by Loki. Looking over Loki, I could see he had been injured but I didn't care. He had invaded my mind. All I felt was fury, panic, horror, and fear at the fact that Loki had gotten past my defense and was in my mind. I ran at him, grabbing his arm, ignoring the hiss of pain that escaped his lips. As soon as I grabbed him, we were flying through my memories, back to the bodies that had been left behind.

* * *

Everything was a blur as I was pulled back into my body. Back into reality. Opening my eyes, I pushed myself up from the bed. Looking down towards the ground I saw Loki. He had sat down when he had invaded my mind again. His eyes snapped open, and immedaitly sought out my face.

"Well? Did you learn your lesson? About not going into someones mind, and digging around? Or did the skin getting cut to the bone tell you nothing?" I said with more venom in my words than I usually used.

Loki looked down in shock, not believing that it had happened. I looked closer at the wound and gagged.

Muscle was torn apart. Blood was gushing from the veins. White bone showed dimly underneath the blood that surprisingly pooled in the bottom of the wound before dripping onto his armor in a steady pace. Even though I loathed him for kidnapping me and breaking into my mind on two different occasions, I couldn't let him die. It went against what I believed in.

Sighing, I stood up from the bed and took off my tshirt. Tearing it into strips, I ignored the look of shock from Loki, only focusing on what had to be done. I knelt beside him, tying the strip of shirt above the wound and over it. The dark purple strips began to darken and blossomed out away from the wound.

With nothing on but a bra, I went to the bed and pulled off the sheet. Tying it around my chest like a dress, I went in search for the first aid kit. I found it. It was in the office, standing on the wall alone. I took out what I would need. A needle, black thread, anti-bacterial ointment, and enough gauze wrapping to last a couple more changes before coming back to this dark, gloomy room.

Five minutes had passed, yet Loki was asleep on the ground._ Good, that wil make this alot more easier on him AND me, _I thought to myself. My mind went blank as I began the disgusting task of sewing the torn muscle and flesh back together.

* * *

**Loki POV**

Shock was all that went through my mind as little Anna stripped off her shirt and started tearing it into strips. She came over to me and tied my arm, reducing the blood flow. Looking down at the strips, I could see a dark spot begin to blossom on the dark purple cloth. I heard footsteps walk away from me, and looked up to see that Anna had improvised and made herself a dress from the sheet on the bed. She walked away and began to search for something. Feeling dizzy, I lay my head down on the cold, grease stained concrete.

Five minutes had passed. Five painfilled minutes. Anna came back with white, black, and silver things in her hand. Setting them down, and looking down on me, I knew what she was thinking. She thought I was asleep. As if I would lay my head down and go to sleep. Gentle fingers undid the cloth on my arm. Hearing her click her tongue, she rolled me over and proceded to take off the top part of my armor. I went along with it, not wanting to humuliate myself with my incapability at the moment. My armor, which had kept in my body heat, was off now. The cold air stung my exposed flesh. I bit back the scream of pain as a needle pulled itself through the torn skin. Over and over this torture was repeated. When it finally stopped, a cold cream was rubbed rather gently over the area where the flesh had been sewn. Warm hands encirlced my arm as a cloth was placed onto the wound. Tying it off, the warmth disappeared.

Suddenly little Anna was lifting me onto the bed. _Surprisingly strong for a woman,_ I thought to myself. I was in the bed, warm and tired. I was shocked when little Anna decided to join me, curling up against me, sharing the warmth I provided. Her arm wrapped around my chest, making me unable to sleep. when her body finally relaxed, and her breathing was slow and peaceful, I opened my eyes and looked at her. Peace covered her face like a mask. Leaning closer to her, I put my lips angainst her temple.

"Thank you little Anna, for what you have done," I whispered to her. As I was drifting to sleep, I caught the ghost of a smile on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Mr-I'm-Loki-With-Giant-Horns-On-My-Hat-I-Go-Moo

* * *

**I came up with this idea from my first chapter :) I am really curious. Do people like to just read and not review? Its just a little button people :) I really like reivews and would love it if more people would review.**

_usheringkatie- Thank you very much for the review! I really appreiciate you taking the time to review and share your thoughts, because alot of people like to read without leaving a review (fine by me, but i do like to read reviews :) ). Anyways, thank you for the review! (mumbles to self)_

** I DONT OWN THE AVENGERS! Only Anna. (I don't knw if I remembered to do this in the early chapters)**

* * *

**Anna POV **

Waking up was the only thing I expected. What I didn't expect was Loki. Somehow during the night, he had drug me even closer to him, arm curling around my waist, face in my hair, breathing deeply. How he did that without waking me up, puzzled me. I brought my hands up against his chest and PUSHED as hard as I could. Loki's eyes snapped open as soon as he went flying across the bed. He landed on the ground with a thump and an oof. I crawled, rather slowly, over to the side of the bed and looked down on him. Looking down on him, I started to giggle. And that giggle turned into incontrolable laugh.

Loki had rolled off the bed and onto the ground. Sheets were tangled inbetween his legs, wrapped around his chest, travelling around hands binding them together. What was even more funny was the fact that he had summoned his magic to dress him and his funny looking cow horns had been included. Now the sheets were tangled and ripped and hanging in his face. His horns had gotten caught in the sheets. Laughing at how funny he looked, I didn't realize how close I had been getting to the edge of the bed. Sudddenly, the bed disappeared and the cement floor rose up to greet my face and body. I fell the total of a foot before meeting the cold cement. Screaming the whole entire time sadly.

The fall was short. And cold. And slightly painful. Lifting my hand up to my head, I felt somethimg sticky. My fingers fell from my head as dizziness overcame me. I had fallen down to quickly and now I was lightheaded. My head fell down to the ground, resting against the cold cement. Raising my head up, I noticed Loki staring at me.

"What are you looking at, Mr-Im-Loki-I-Am-So-Great-That-I-Have-To-Have-Giant-Horns-On-My-Head-So-That-I-Can-Look-Like-A-Cow-And-I-Go-Moo! I just fell! After waking up! So go away!" I growled at him.

"No," Loki said calmly.

"What did you just say to me?" I asked snarling at the same time.

"I said no, I will not go away. I am in charge here, NOT you little Anna," Loki said, still calm.

"I am a woman with bad anger issues! Something bad might just might happen; say, a sudden disappearence of what you need to have children," I said, smiling insanely.

Loki's face blanched but he remained where he was. I walked toward him menacingly, my hands behind my back. He stepped beck but then grew a pair and walked towards me. Stopping for just a second, I reached down into my pocket and grabbed little pocket knife. In reality, it was just a pair of nail clippers that looked like a pocket knife. But Loki didn't know that. Smiling, I walked towards him, raising my hand and pointing my nail clippers at him. He obviously thought it was an actual knife because he backed off and left me alone. I smiled and gloated that I had gotten him to leave me alone. I smiled even more as I walked off to the bed, planning to sleep even more and get over the dizziness that had come back.

* * *

**Loki POV**

That Midgardian was crazy. Threatening me, Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, with knife. I stalked further into the warehouse, losing myself in my thoughts. I looked up and smiled when I saw the door that led out of the warehouse. I twisted the handle to the door and my smile turned to a frown when it wouldn't open and chains rattled. I glared at the door and summoned a bit of fire to melt the chains. After a minute, I twisted the handle and opened the door and I was greeted with a breeze of cold wind. Cold in summer, but warm in the winter. I stepped out and sealed the door and every exit to where nobody could get in or out.

I summoned my magic and transported to Iron Mans home, the Stark Tower. It was time to pay Mr. Stark a little visit. A nice little visit that would end with him on his knees. I grinned malicously to myself as I thought of the Avengers on their knees, bowing to me. I was enclosed by darkness and closed my eyes, succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

** Iron Man/Tony Stark**

Liquid sloshed in the water bottle as I picked it up. I glared at it. Pepper was trying to save my liver from all my alchohol consumption. Water didn't satisfy me. I grimaced as the flavorless drink slid down my throat. Pepper had dumped every thing of alchohol down the sink, ignoring my pleas for her not to. And now the room was stocked with everything she knew I didn't like to drink. Water especially. I grimaced even more at the taste of warm, disgusting water sliding down my throat again. A sudden flash of green energy filled the room. I turned around and my grimace turned into a glare as I saw Loki standing there, smiling victoriously. I started to run over to where a portable Iron Man suit was. Suddenly I was surrounded by a faint green wall. I reached my hand out and it was stopped within a few inches from where I was standing. Reaching my hands out all around me, I had only a few inches of space in every direction.

"Well Mr. Stark, I see you're having... problems with your alchohol supply. What, did Miss. Pepper get rid of everything?" he said with a grin. That grin was slightly maniacal. Suddenly I realized that Loki had gon past being slightly crazy. Now he was absolutly insnae. I could see everything in his eyes. Anguish and anger at us, the Avengers. Anger at us for stopping his world domination. Anguish at being taken back to Asgard by Thor, his older brother. But most of the anger was directed towards me, I guesed. Anger at me for closing the wormhole for the full army to get through. Suddenly, I was glad that Pepper had gotten rid of everything. Because it would take all my concentration and will power to stay strong. And to keep all the secrets from escaping.

* * *

** A/N- Sorry this chapter was kinda short. I have a bit of writers block, silly me. OH i forgot, I DO NOT OWN TONY STARK/IRON MAN! Sorry I forgot to put that at the begining :) Ooooppssiiiieeesss :) Anyways, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY SO FAR! :)**

** - AngelicFortune :)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fall

Chapter 5- The Fall

* * *

**A/N- This chapter will most likely be short. Idk. Might be longer. Thank you for reading this story so far :)**

** -AngelicFortune :)**

* * *

** Anna POV**

Everything was quiet when I woke up. No sound at all except for my own. Meaning no Loki. A smile crossed my face as I realized this. I got off the bed and sat on the floor. Crossing my legs, I started breathing in and out. Crossing my legs, I started to watch what Loki was doing.

Black walls passed by in a blur. And finally the rushing walls ended. And Loki came into view. Loki grinning malicously while standing above Tony Stark, who was trying to keep the strength to stay sane and alive. I watched as Loki's grin grew even more as a small orb of green energy took shape. He started to lower it to Tony and I reached around the view portal to unlock it and I opened the view portal and stepped through into the room where Tony Stark was being tortured by Loki. Just as the orb of energy would have been absorbed by Tony, I reached out and grabbed Loki's hand. His grin turned into a glare as he saw me. The orb was still being lowered to Tony and I immediatly reached down and grabbed it, letting it be absorbed into myself. Pain passed in waves as it went even further into me. The pain waves didn't stop. In fact they only increased in strength. I looked over to where Tony was and saw that he was crawling towards the Iron Man suit. Loki was to occupied with me to care about him. I looked towards Loki and saw that he was glaring at me with enough intensity to melt me into the ground. Another wave of pain passed through me and my back arched in a useless attempt to try and relieve the pain. Behind Loki's eyes, I could see the anger, the fury, surprise, and the realization that I would die and he wouldn't learn how I saw Asgard. I saw him fighting whether to leave me or take me, heal me and try to learn my secrets. Fianlly, the side that wanted to learn my secrets won and he picked me up. He threw a glance towards Tony, his eyes saying he would be back. Another wave passed through me and my back arched again. This time darkness came to me and enveloped me. I welcomed it gladly and escaped into my mind, leaving my senses open to know what Loki was doing. Pain passed through me, but I was to far gone inside myself to feel all of it. Whispers of pain danced across my mind, caressing my mind in hopes I would open myself and they could attack. More whispers and caresses from pain before I fell further into myself.

* * *

**Loki POV**

Forming the orb was nothing compared to traveling around. I grinned as I lowered the pain orb towards Tony Stark. I heard steps but ignored them. Suddenly, my wrist was being held by none other than little Anna. She looked like she was ashamed of me. Ashamed of me, sorry for me, feeling regret for what had happened to me; as though she knew me longer than a few days; as though she couls have stopped what had happened to me. The orb was stil moving towards Tony Stark.

She saw that and let it enter herself, saving Tony Stark from the pain. The orb sent out waves of pain as it went down in to her. Her eyes dialated in pain and a small gasp passed her lips. I could tell when the pain went through her because that part tensed up. I looked down on her, and her back arched in pain. Two parts of me fought inside of me. One wanted to leave her here, let her suffer for what she did. The other said to take her with me, heal her and take the secrets she was keeping from me. They fought inside of me, and the side that wanted her secrets won. I slipped my hand unerneath her head and her legs and lifted her up. I glanced over at Tony and saw that he was crawling over to the Iron Man suit. I looked down on Anna and saw that her eyes had closed and her breathing had slowed down in an attempt to stop the pain. Her attempts didn't work though, because I could see the tremors that passed through her body as pain went through her.

I summoned a portal that would take us back to the warehouse. Because of the wards I placed, I couldn't get in. But that ended up being a good thing. Because the warehouse was swarming with what Midgardians called the police. I glanced down at Anna and saw the tremors had grown larger. Despite that, her breathing was normal. I summoned clothes for her. A dark green blouse appeared on her. It had been a corset altered into a blouse. Light green ribbons ran through the blouse, tying it all together. Black leather pants with slashes showed the bright green underneath on her upper legs. From mid-thigh down, golden-bronze skin glowed from underneath the slashed black leather. Satisfaction filled me and once again we were rushing through the tunnel and we stopped in an empty apartment. Lights, running water, and an air conditioning unit and heating unit.

The bedrooms had beds. One of them had more clothes like what Anna was wearing. Anna's bedroom was green, but not dark. It was a pale green, almost white green. I lay her on the bed and sat down on the floor, summoning what I would need to heal her. The next few hours would be very long, and very tireing.

The basics for the incantaion and potions appeared and I began working after shedding my armor.

* * *

**A/N- Well, kinda long. Not to short, not to long. Please review people! They really really help. **

**NOTE FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! PLEASE READ!- I am starting school in a few days. And going into 8th grade. New chapters might get put up 1 maybe 2 a week if i'm not to busy. So if I dont get to many chapters put up in the next few weeks, don't hate me! **

** Like before, please review! they make my day. You can private message me or review if you want something added to the story. THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY SO FAR PEOPLEZ! (and yes, I put the Z on people on purpose) :)**

** -AngelicFortune :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Rescued from the Mind

** Chapter 6- Rescued from the Mind**

** A/N- Starting this really late at night, don't know if its going to be any good. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

_ xXxDragonxPhoenixXx- Yes he has. But curiosity doesnt always kill the cat. I know that one really good. What kills the cat is being terrorized by 4 kids. Being chased and shoved into many tiny places doesn't go very well with cats apparently (mumbles to self it was cats fault cause cat didn't run away as soon as shadow crossed over it's back). Anyways enough with my rambling of how many cats we tortured in my house. Back to main story now! :) lol_

* * *

** Loki's POV**

Several minutes had passed since I had finished the incantations and potions. Any minute now Anna would be up. And I would be the one writhing on the ground in pain.

I shivered at the thought of what would most likely happen to me. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the change in breathing and see Anna's eyes open. I especially didn't notice how much light shined through them. Light that shouldn't have naturally been there. Light that showed the presence of a spellcaster. And a strong spellcaster at that.

* * *

** Anna POV**

I woke up and lay there for a secind before opening my eyes. I could only hope that Loki wasn't looking at me When I woke up. Because when I woke up, thats when the Asgardian spellcaster in me shone through. Literally. My eyes would glow for several seconds, indicating to anyone who came from Asgard that I was a spellcaster. Indicating something I didn't want to be known, especially by Loki. My eyes returned to normal and I slid out of the bed to quiet for Loki to notice. I felt the restricted movement and looked down and saw that I was clothed in different clothes than what I had been wearing when Loki had abducted me. Fury crossed my face and I stalked noiselessly towards Loki, who was going to regret doing what he had done. Reaching my hand out, I tapped Loki's shoulder and smiled sweetly when he turned to face me. The sweet smile soon turned into a furious look that could kill. And then I started my rampage on Loki, savoring each moment and word.

* * *

** Loki POV**

My worry soon turned to fear and fury. Anna was going on a rampage; spitting out her words so fast, they were lost within the next word. Random words escaped the frenzy long enough for me to hear them before disappearing back into the frenzy.

"... changed.. clothes...asleep...abducted... GIANT COW GO MOO!" Anna said. I couldn't understand half of what she said, but I think she was mad because of what she was wearing.

She WAS mad because I changed her clothes that she had been wearing when she had been taken by me. I couldn't understand why she had felt the need to call me a "giant cow" though.

She obviously knew what I was thinking about though because when I touched her mind, a memory was there.

Of course. Her memory was of the other day. When I had "fallen" from the bed and summoned my armor. All of it, unfortunatly. The sheets had ripped and hung off my helmet.

Anna mumbled something.

"I'm sorry; what was that, I couldn't hear you." I said, smirking.

"I'm hungry!" Anna snapped.

"Tell me what you want then, and you shall have it," I said, gloating at my small victory over her.

"A burger. And fries. And a large ." She replied.

"Is that all you want with that order?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. I want a choclate pudding with that to," She said thoughtfuly. "Wait; on the burger, make sure theres lettuce. And mayo. And ketchup. Thats it." She chirped.

"Picky, picky," I mocked as I waved my hand.

The food insatantly appeared; the fries and burger steaming hot. The pudding and so cold that when she breathed in the scent, waves of condensed air rolled away from the food.

"I need ketchup." Anna said suddenly.

"For what exactly?" I asked frustratedly.

"My fries," Anna responded.

A bottle of ketchup appeared and Anna grabbed it, shaking it before drizzling it on her fries.

Anna grabbed the plate and bowl with the cup tucked inbetween her arm and chest, and carried it to the bed.

Anna picked up the burger and was about to take a bite when she glanced over at me. She cleared her throat. She looked at me again. And cleared her throat again.

"I'd like to eat my food in privacy," Anna said, motioning towards the door with her hand.

I took the hint and left. I went into the other room and summoned my armor away, which had come back sometime during Anna's rampage. I sat on the bed, crossing my legs and began to think.

_How had she gotten out of the warehouse without activating or breaking the wards? How had she gotten to the Stark Tower in such little time? And why did it seem like I knew her?_

* * *

** Anna POV**

As soon as Loki left the room, I picked up the burger and took the first bite of good that I had had in a couple days. Juice from the burger trickled down my chin and out of the corners of my mouth. I put the burger down and wiped the juice off of my chin and picked up a napkin I failed to notice when the food had appeared. The juice left a golden-ish stain on the napkin. The fries were just as good as the burger, if not better. One at a time, the oil and salt was licked off of my fingers. Picking up the , I washed down the food. Over and over again, this was repeated until nothing but a few smears of ketchup and grease remained. The was about half-way full. Then my attention was drawn by the choclate pudding. I grinned as I grabbed a spoon and started to attack the choclate pudding.

Only minutes had passed since I finished the burger and fries. Only ten minutes had passed since Loki had left the room and I had already the meal. Except for the . I hadn't finished that.

I lifted the soda to my lips and eagerly drank the rest of the , slurping the remains from the icy bottom.

To my surprise, as soon as I finished the drink, everything disappeared. Even the napkins.

I looked up and saw no one. I got up from the bed and explored the new room and place that I was trapped at. And finally, my thoughts were free to roam, not stuck in the depthc of my mind.

* * *

** A/N- Funny thing is, I wrote this down in a composition book. Took 6 WHOLE pages surprisingly. Once again, please review! They make me smile :)**

** -AngelicFortune :)**


	7. Chapter 7

** 7- Questions Not Answered**

**A/N- Like I said before in earlier chapters, I am going into 8th grade. Updates might be less than they are now. Plus, I have to share the computer with 5 other people in my house, so that makes it even more harder. Thank you for reading this story so far and please please please dont hate me if I cant update very often. THANK YOU!**

** -AngelicFortune :)**

* * *

_The Shadow445- Chp. 1- Anna was a spellcaster in Asgard, but got banished because of a prophesy. Loki's escape will be in later chaps. And Anna was banished right before Loki was brought to Asgard._

_ Chp. 2- Sorry about the mistakes. My moms computer is an old piece of junk. It doesnt have spell check :( So I have to do my best on how the spelling of words is._

_ Chp. 3- Only one bed. Theres an extent to Loki's powers, lol. Umm, Loki kissed her because it was the best way for him to express his feelings. And Anna didn't rip open his arm. Her outer defense of her subconcious did. BAD SUBCONCIOUS DEFNSE THINGIE! lol. And she put it all back together right afterwards to, so that was a big part in that part of the chapter. AND thank you for the reviews! :)_

_Chp. 4- Thank you thank you :) You made my day! :)_

_Chp. 5-6- Thank you very very much :)_

_ xXxDragonPheonixXx- Chp.6- Right! And no having to do the dishes! Ahhh. If only (smiles at thought of never having to do dishes again) :)_

* * *

** Anna POV **

The apartment was quite big. Two large bedrooms to the left and a large living room with an equally large kitchen. The bathroom was also fairly big, due to the cabinet containg the necessary linens for a house. The bathroom was stocked with with everything I would need. Floral shampoo and conditioner stood waiting to be used next to a razor and shaving cream and bodywash. The drawer next to the toilet contained certain things that was necassary for a certain monthly time.

I looked from the shower, to the bathroom essentials, to the door that had no lock on it what so ever and back to the shower.

_Hell,_ I thought._ I'm dirty, stinky, and I need a shower. He'd better get the hint of running water, a closed door, and dirty clothes in the hallway._

I grabbed a fluffy white towel and washcloth. Setting them on top of the toilet, I grabbed the cleansers and set them in the shower; turning the water on at the hottest it could get while I was at it.

I stripped out of my clothes and quickly set them on the floor in the hallway; closing the door quickly as a gust of cold air hit me.

I slipped into the shower, enjoying the heat from the water. Grabbing the bodywash and washcloth, I began the long process of cleaning all the dirt and grime from my body; including shaving sharp hair folicles from various places.

* * *

** Loki POV**

I heard Anna exit her room. Water started to run. I got up and walked into the white-ish green room. It was empty. THe rest of the "apartment" was empty as well. That only left the bathroom.

I saw the door was closed and obviously dirty clothes in front of it. I stepped closer to the door put my ear against the grainy white surface. Water could be heard from inside. I grasped the door handle and started turning it.

Anna was obviously aware of what I was doing because when the door had opened enough to let steam escape, she called out to me.

"Loki, if that door opens an inch further, I will come out and strangle you! I'd like some PRIVACY while I take a shower! So beat it. Or I will find you and you will regret it!" Anna said quietly, but still loud enough for me to hear the dangerous undertone in her voice.

She obviously meant it, so I pulled the door back until I heard a click.

I backed away from the door and slid down the wall; waiting for when Anna was done and came out. I sat and waited; occupying myself while waiting.

* * *

** Anna POV**

Bubbles swirled down the drain as I finished rinsing out my hair. Reaching out, I turned the water off. I stepped out and grabbed the fluffly white towel; wrapping it around my body before tucking the end under my arm. I turned towards the mirror.

Wiping my hand across the surface of the mirror, I cleared a spot and looked at my image.

Green eyes stared back at me. Light brown hair was now a tangled dark brown mass that hung around my face. My skin, now a golden-ish color due to my stepping through the view portal, had a pink-ish tinge thanks to the merciless scrubbing that had been necessary to remove the surprising amount of grime that covered my skin.

I looked down and stared at the faintly glimmering water puddles I had created. I tightened the towel around my chest and put my hand on the door handle. I sucked in a breath and turned the handle. Another gust of cold air hit me. I fought back shivers as I exited the bathroom. I squatted down in a ladylike manner and grabbed my dirty clothes. I kept my eyes down on my clothes concentrating on holding my dirty clothes and keeping the towel wrapped around me.

* * *

** A/N- I am cutting this chapter short. Mostly because its a very long chapter and i am really busy with school work. 8th grade sucks! :) lol. plz review and tell me what you think of this portion of Chapter 7. Thanks!**

_ And thank you LeiraStarofthe Sea. (dont know if i spelled your name right. going from memory, lol) :)_

** -AngelicFortune :)**


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

Chapter 7 part 2

Thank you for all the reviews (even if you dont have an account). They are CANDY! lol. I get super excited whenever there is a new review. :)

P.S- I don't own Loki or the Avengers. Although I wish I did, lol

* * *

** Anna POV**

I took two steps before I bumped into something. Something tall. And dark. And really hard. I looked up and saw dark green eyes. I shrieked and threw my dirty clothes up in the air; my hands moving lighting fast to hold the towel close to my chest. Water dripped from my hair down my back, making me shiver.

Loki kept looking at me in a funny way. I fidgeted nervously and sidestepped him. I kicked my clothes along, not wanting to be around Loki like how I was.

The clothes tumbled over eachother as I kicked them through the doorway and into my room. Keeping my eyes on Loki, I backed into the room. When the frame of the door came into view, I shot out my hand and flicked the door closed as hard and as fast as I could. Turning the lock with a final click, I relaxed and turned around to view the room.

Everything was a pale green-white accented with dark green. The bed was dark green with white strips at the edge. Other than that, everything was the same. The closet contained more shirts and pants just like the ones on the ground. There was a multitude of colors, the standard colors and different shades.

Trying to find one that wasn't like the green one was unnessecary. They were all slightly different in cut. Looking down the colors, I took out a soft black with coal black ribbons and a white one with off-white ribbons. The pants that went with them were black with white and soft black underneath.

Examining them both, I decided on the soft black. After slipping on black panties and a black bra, I pulled on the pants and shirt. I turned around to look at myself in the mirror that hung from the door.

Brown hair hung slightly damp. Golden skin glowed through the slashes in the pants. The low cut corset-like top tightened from the hips up to just below my breasts, pushing them up. Loose cloth flowed up from the tight bodice to cover my breasts. The fabric was ever so slightly tight around my arms; making my stomach and arms seem petite compared to my chest.

Walking cautiously towards the door, I undid the lock and stepped out.

Loki wasn't out there. _Probably escaped to his room,_ I thought.

I took another step out of my room and looked around. Absolutely no one that I coud see. I walked down the hallway into the living room. That was when I realized Loki wasn't guarding me like before. I looked down the hall where the bathroom and rooms were. Turning my head, I looked into the kitchen/living room area. Again, no Loki. Turning my head again, I looked at the door. Glancing down the hall to make sure Loki wasn't coming; I took small, cautious steps towards the door. _Eight more... five more... three more...one more... THERE!_ I thought victoriously. Reaching out, I grasped the door handle and twisted. It came free with a whisper.

A breeze tantalizingly blew across my face. I closed my eyes and relished the soft breeze. I snapped my attention towards the street. Surprisingly, it was empty. No laughing kids, no parents enjoying lemonade or iced tea. No dogs barking, no cats meowling, no birds chirping, or chattering squirrels. No signs of life at all, except for trampled grass, scattered toys, and abandoned lawn chairs.

_Odd. It's almost as if they vanished. In the middle of everything they were doing._ I walked out onto the sidewalk. The ground was warm against my bare feet.

Curious, I walked towards the lawn chairs. Something glinted in the sunlight. I furrowed my eyebrows as I examined the object that had caught my attention.

It was a glass of lemonade. Sweat from the icy drink dripped off the side and into the grass. A normal drink. But what wasn't normal was what I saw when I looked through the glass to the other side.

An eye stared back at me. A blue eye; blank, unblinking, and ALIVE. A single tear slid out from between the long golden lashes. If I looked at the right angle, I could see the elegantly arched dark gold eyebrow. Honey blonde hair blew across the elegant dark gold eyebrows, quickly absorbing the silvery-blue tear. I knew the golden girl could see me because as soon as I met the icy blue eye again, I could practically read what she thought.

_Help me! Help **US! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND**_** YOU!**

Before I could set the glass down, it was knocked out my hand. I could only watch as it flew out of control; the lemonade pouring out as it turned over and over again through the air. I cringed as the now empty glass shattered as it landed on the concrete.

I turned around, keeping my eyes on the ground. A dark shadow crossed my bare feet. I looked up slowly, taking in Loki's appearence. His armor was on, no doubt magically summoned. I chanced a llok at his face. Amusement and anger were in his eyes. Something else flickered in his expression. Was it guilt? Humiliation? Or something far more complicated than I ever thought.

* * *

** Loki POV**

When the door closed and the lock clicked, I turned. Walking the few short steps towards the other room, I left Anna to do what she needed.

A little while later, I heard the whisper of wood brushing against carpet. A step. Then a pause. When I heard footsteps against concrete, I got up. Walking towards the open door, I looked for Anna. Sunlight crossed my eyes, blinding me for a moment. My eyes adjusted and I looked around the empty street. Anna was on the other side, examining a glass. Amused, I continued to watch. Watching her examine the drink was... amusing. She tilted the drink up; staring intently at something.

My amusement faded as I felt a door open. I quietly ran over to Anna; my boots not making a sound. I was right behind Anna when a voice came through the window into my mind and Anna's no doubt.

_Help me! Help **US! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND**_** YOU!**

As soon as the last word echoed into my mind, my hand snapped out and flicked the glass out of her hand. As the glass spun around, yellow liquid splashed out. I watched as the glass shattered on the concrete.

I turned my gaze to Anna, taking in her her appearance. Black pants slashed to show the soft black underneath. More skin showed than before. The soft black stopped just shy of her mid-thigh. A soft black corset blouse with a coal black ribbons matched the pants. The shirt was like a corset, making her arms and stomach petite while enhancing her chest.

My eyes traveled up to her face, taking in the slightly damp brown hair and timid green eyes.

Her eyes rose to mine. I let her see the anger and amusement. Unbidden, something else rose up. I hid it but not before she noticed. Curiosity was all that was in her eyes now.

I grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the apartment. She stumbled over he feet and fell against me. My armor absorbed the shock, but did nothing to stop the heat that permeated it.

I ignored the shiver that went through my body as I pushed her ahead of me. She didn't stumble this time and instead walked with as much dignity as she could. I laughed; a short and humorless laugh; and Anna jumped.

Anna got to the doorway and disappeared into the apartment.

* * *

**A/N- Once again cutting it short. Got to 1,343 words or so. Sorry for not updating sooner. School got really busy and really annoying. Anyways, I updated. Sorry for taking so long. PLZ REVIEW! they are my candy and i love it! just push the little button. u knw u wanna. gimme an early bday present cuz ur nice, lol**

** - AngelicFortune :)**


End file.
